It Will Never Happen
by TeenageVampyre
Summary: This is a series of short poem/stories that centre around Bonnie and Damon. Each one will progress further into their relationship. Review please. Rated T for safety.
1. It will never happen

It will never happen.

AN : One shot from Bonnie's POV. Enjoy.

Those Deep, Black eyes,  
>That gorgeous smile.<p>

He is everything I ever wanted,  
>That and more.<p>

Everything about him pulled me in,  
>I just couldn't stay away.<p>

But he loves her,  
>My best friend.<p>

And though I wish he didn't,  
>I can't bring myself to hate her.<p>

I wish he noticed me,  
>Me instead of her.<p>

Because I understand him,  
>What he's like inside.<p>

But he will never love me,  
>The way I love him.<p>

She has his heart,  
>Even if unwillingly.<p>

She holds on tight,  
>Letting no-one else near.<p>

It will never happen.

Damon.


	2. Me ? In Love ?

Me ? In Love ?

AN : This is my second Bamon poem/short story. Thsi time it's from Damons POV.

I looked at my angel,  
>So pretty, so small,<p>

That fiery hair,  
>The colour of blood,<p>

Wait, what am I talking about ?  
>My angel has golden locks,<p>

And Is slim and tall,  
>Elena.<p>

When I say that name,  
>It's different from before,<p>

No pang of desire,  
>No need for her,<p>

But when I say my Redbird's name,  
>I feel,<p>

I feel love...

Me ? In Love ?

It could never happen.

AN : Hope you enjoyed it !  
>Please Review.<br>love meg. 


	3. Babysitting

**Babysitting**

**AN : This one is going to be more of a story than a poem and so is the next one, but the two after that are going to be poems again. This is from Bonnie's POV. Oh and Damon is Human. :)**

Yesterday, Elena and Stefan left to go to the Dark Dimension again.  
>To get the humanity rose from the kitsune that Damon unknowingly stole. So now he is human, even weaker than me,<br>he doesn't like that he even forgets to breathe.  
>Which is why before they left Stelena (as i call them)<br>sat me down, and asked me the impossible question.

"Can you babysit Damon, Bonnie ? Please ?"

Immediatly, a small voice in my head said _Yes!_

But the words that came out of my mouth were completely different ;  
>"How long will you be gone ? " I stutterred.<br>Stefan and Elena exchanged glances, and Stefan said "We wouldn't ask if it wasn't completely essential."  
>"It's just he might forget to breathe or eat." Elena chipped in.<br>"How long ?" I asked again, my voice stronger this time.

So here I am, living in the boarding house with just Damon and Mrs Flowers for company for at least _2 months _ !

So far I have been here 2 days and Stelena left yesterday.  
>Why not the day before, well because we had to tell Damon.<br>He took it rather well. NOT . When Elena told him someone would be staying here to look after him, he went ballistic.  
>I think at one point, he actually lifted Elena off the floor.<br>I say think, because i wasn't actually in the room at the time. I had just got out of the shower when I heard Stefan shouting , "Damon ! Put her down !" and Elena shrieking.  
>Then Damon joined in hissing , "What do you mean ITALICS someone ITALICS?"<br>"Bonnie" Elena had said. And then nothing.  
>Until I heard Elena's breath rush out of her body as Damon let go of her.<br>"OK." Damon said.

**AN : Hoped you liked it. Did you prefer the poems or the story ?**  
><strong>Review plz Meg x<strong>


	4. A Day in the Life of Damon

**The Day they Told me.**

**AN : Most people have said to me that they liked the stories better than the poems so if i get no objections on this stories reviews i am just going to continue with the story. As you have probably guessed this is from Damon's POV.**

**I do NOT own the vampire diaries or any of its characters! Though that would be cool. All Characters belong to L.J Smith **

"Someone is going to stay here with you while we are in the dark dimension." my little brother said to me, in a 'please don't make any trouble' voice.  
>"WHAT ! YOU MEAN LIKE A BABYSITTER ?" I shouted at them.<br>"Damon, calm down. It woaaaahhhh eeeeek" Elena started but I shut her up but lifting her up by her shoulders and shaking her.  
>"Damon ! Put her down !" Stefan all but yelled in my ear.<br>"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SOMEONE ?" I shouted back. If they said Scary Meredith I may just have to sit in my room all day , every day until they got back. And if they said ...Mu...Ma...Mutt?...  
>Yeah Mutt. If they said him...Who am I kidding? Even Elena and Stefan aren't that stupid.<br>"Bonnie." Elena said, breathless from all the shaking.  
>The little witch was taking care of me ? Hmm this could be fun.<br>I've always had a soft spot for little Bonnie, with her fiery curls and a personality to match. I carefully put Elena down and she let out a small sigh of relief. Careful to make myself sound nonchalant and uninterested i said "OK."

Stelena left yesterday and Bonnie is now living here. We spent all of last night in silence. So this morning I decided to make her breakfast in bed. When I got to the kitchen I realised I hadn't cooked in over 500 years! (AN : WARNING ! MAJOR FLUFF!) I remembered from a conversation that I had been listening to between Elena and Bonnie that my Redbird loved Cupcakes. So I rummaged around and good old Mrs Flowers had some cupcake and icing mixture in her cupboards. I quickly made the mixtures and watched the cupcakes rise in the oven. I iced them with my Redbirds favourite colour, Purple. I then added some edible butterfly decorations I found in another cupboard, set them up on a fancy cupcake rack (yet another cupboard) and took them up to Bonnie's room.  
>She was awake when I went in, reading her book and she looked very shocked when I walked in and announced "Breakfast!" She then looked at the cupcake rack and said "Are those my breakfast ?" "Well yours and mine. Unless you don't want to share with me" I replyed softly.<br>Wait . I had just made this girl cupcakes and now i'm speaking softly to her?  
>God. Becoming Human takes a lot out of you.<br>"Of course i'll share with you Damon." my Redbird smiled.  
>So we both tucked into our breakfast cupcakes.<p>

**Bonnie's POV**

**AN : These are all texts from Bonnie to Elena and visa versa.**

B 2 E : OMG ! Damon just mde me cupcakes 4 brekfast ! x

E 2 B : Awwww . Rly ? Tht dsnt sound lke Damon. x

B 2 E : Ikr ! But hes bin rly sweet all day . We evn wnt 4 a picnik !

E 2 B : Wow ! I thnk he lks u :)

B 2 E : No . Tht cant b it . Anyway were going 4 a wlk wat shal i wear ?

B 2 E : Elena ?

E 2 B : Bonnie hlp ! Hgsusl;mbvgiiiukjbfym

B 2 E : Elena stp mssing round !

B 2 E : ELENA !

**AN : Cliffhanger much ? Sorry you guys. Just had to have one in there.**  
><strong>Hey , if you haven't already check out my other storys especially Life isn't easy, Love is even harder.<strong>  
><strong>Hope you liked it . Review!<strong>  
><strong>Meg x<strong>


	5. New Quest , New Love

**A New Quest, A New Love**

**AN : Okay guys this took me a log tme to write because it is so action filled its almost about to explode . So hope you like it .**

**_B 2 E : ELENA !_**

**Damon's POV**

As I walked into the large living area, I could hear my Redbird frantically texting on her phone and crying ? Why was she crying ? "Bonnie ? Bonnie , whats wrong ?" I asked. "It's Elena . Look ." and she showed me a text conversation she and Elena had been having ... about me . But I focused on what my Redbird meant , the last few messages had been Elena calling for help and then not replying at all.  
>This was worrying , as we didn't know if Elena and Stefan were even still in this dimension , let alone where . "We have to find them Damon , we have to ." Bonnie sobbed.<br>Those tears falling from her eyes were enough to melt my heart, or what was left of it anyway. Not that I wouldn't not have gone if Bonnie hadn't said anything, I would've anyway. I wasn't about to let my brother get killed by Shinichi or anyone else for that matter. I will save him.

**Bonnie's POV**

I knew that Damon would have gone to save them , to save her. I mean, she was all he ever thought about. Ever. I was a wreck and sniffelling on Damons shirt because he had pulled me into a tight hug, which I didn't mind. Next thing I know he's pulling away then he's kissing me. And I'm clinging to him like theres no tomorrow .

**Damon's POV**

I couldn't beleive I was kissing Bonnie McCullough. My little Redbird. My own little doll, the most cheerful, innocent, beautiful doll the world had ever seen. And she's clinging to me as well. She is holding on. In that moment everything is forgotten, everything bad in the world is gone. Then she pulls away. "I'm sorry Damon, but if you kiss me like that, then go off with Elena, my heart will break and I will die." Why would she say that ? Like I would go back to Elena after being with her. "Little Redbird , you have nothing to worry about. I don't like Elena anymore."  
>"Redbird?" She said, smiling a little.<br>_Shit_! I wasn't supposed to say that aloud. "I...Umm...I..."  
>What if she gets freaked out that I have a nickname for her? She'll never talk to me again!<br>Oh No .

**AN : Hope you liked it. R&R xx**


End file.
